potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Muerta De Clemente
History/Prelude Just after Phillipe V Clemente, King of Spain and Francis Bluehawk, a French general were done finishing off the remnants of the British invasion force into France under Leon Goldtimbers, and Phillipe and his army were marching back home into Spain; Ferdinand Clemente, a Spanish prince rebelled alongside Ranger Lords Silus Clemente, and Edgar Ironcrash. They were also supported by an army of 20,000 under Lord Samuel Redbeard (British) who had happened to land in Spain at exactly the same time that Ferdinand rebelled. Under threat of a second invasion, The British persuaded Phillipe V Clemente's wife, the Duchess of Anemois and Queen of France to declare war on Spain on behalf of Ferdinand Clemente, her son. She sent Francis Bluehawk southwards after Phillipe with an army of 10,000 to support her son, and Samuel Redbeard. Backing Phillipe V Clemente were 6 of the major 9 Ranger Lords, namely Lords Hector Wildhayes, and Lunius Sargento. After hearing the news of the rebellion, Phillipe V Clemente marched deep into the Pyreenes where he garrisoned his army of 3,000 in an ancient fortress atop Pico d'Aneto which was the highest point in the mountains. The first battle On the eve of December 19th, Lord Hector Wildhayes arrived just hours before Samuel Redbeard's army reached the fortress with a reinforcing army of 5,000. Alongside him rode Ranger Lords Christopher Basque, and Hector Raidgrin. Samuel Redbeard's forces were obliterated, despite outnumbering the Royalist Spanish forces two to one. His army was scattered. Of the initial 20,000 he invaded with, 5,000 deserted and succumbed to attrition and starvation, 8,000 died in battle, 5,000 were taken prisoner, and 2,000 were either missing, or escaped alongside Samuel Redbeard and fled into Northern France where they later re-grouped with a smaller British army and sailed back to England. Phillipe V Clemente's losses amounted to just 2,000. The second battle A month later, Ferdinand Clemente's army finally arrived during the middle of Winter. Over half of his men had died due to attrition or starvation, or had deserted. Phillipe V Clemente's well-provisioned and well dug-in forces made quick work of Ferdinand's forces completely destroying, and scattering his army to the wind. Lord Edgar Ironcrash was executed for treason. Lord Silus Clemente fled to France at the last possible moment. Ferdinand Clemente was captured and imprisoned, but released years later. Phillipe V Clemente's losses amount to just 500. The third battle Two months later, General Francis Bluehawk appeared with his army of 10,000 men, also reinforced by 1,500 men of "The Palladin Guard" under Matthew O'Malley, the Queen's cousin, outnumbering Phillipe's army of 5,500 roughly two to one. Francis Bluehawk managed to breach the fortress, and route Phillipe's forces from it, but was unable to scatter them due to a severe lack of cavalary. He took very few prisoners. The ancient fortress was burnt to the ground, and completely destroyed. It was shortly thereafter named "Muerta De Clemente" which meant "Clemente's demise". Phillipe's remaining forces of just 2,000 retreated out of the Pyrennes and towards Barcelona. A month later, Phillipe V Clemente's revived army of 4,000 battled the reamining 7,000 men of Francis' army again at the Battle of Barcelona, 1719, and defeated him. Francis Bluehawk fled to France shortly thereafter and was unpursued by Phillipe. Category:Events Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:Spain